Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventure - Explorers of Time, Space, and Sky
by PokeRed
Summary: Meet Riolu: a small, timid, but kind Pokemon who aspires to become a great explorer. But after a nervous breakdown from trying to join the prestigious Wigglytuff Guild, he runs into Ore, an amnesiac Phanpy who claims to be human before. What little did they know that encounter begins a chain of endless adventures for the two. PMD Time/Darkness/Sky novelization.
1. Prologue

**Something that hit me during my free time and that I feel should do. Also inspired by some other novelizations that I have read before, and decided I should try my own. I will refer this story to be in PMD Sky because that is what I have and have an expanded story, and I will try to update the story as soon as possible, and here is the Prologue for now. Oh and Pokemon is not mine, but thank you Nintendo for such an awesome franchise. Enjoy.**

Prologue

"AAGGGHHH!"

"Hold on, partner! Don't let go of my hand!"

If it was up to him, Ore thought, he would choose a much safer way to get to their destination, instead of falling in the dark through a bombardment of lightning and orbs of dark energy as another barrage of energy bolts soars through the open space at the two lone figures, narrowly missing them. After all, what point is it to willingly go in and fall to be blown to smithereens?

As the duo sinks through the perpetual darkness, a bright light was shining in the distance below them. But for in a short moment, Ore thought he saw a shadow had zipped up past him, but quickly dismissed it as his own, but then he heard something coming from behind. And at that moment, Ore let go of friend's hand.

"WATCH OUT!"

"AGGGG", screamed Ore as he fell and plopped onto what seems to be sand. But embracing the blast took a toll on him and his body. Feeling weak, Ore starts to lose it:

"… I can't…drifting off…"

With his body feeling as if it's on fire and fading vision, Ore knew no more.


	2. Into Beach Cave

**First real chapter I have ever done, which for me is an accomplishment. Hope you all enjoy this and please comment and/or review. Critiques are appreciated, and Pokemon is not mine. Enjoy!**

"So… this is it"

This was the day, the day Riolu was waiting for. He finally mustered up enough courage walk himself to the entrance of the famous guild to school Pokémon the ways of explorers, the Wigglytuff Guild. It was time for him to stop trying to put it off for any longer, if he were to fulfill his dream.

"Hmm…" Riolu started walking in circles thinking to himself.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any further. I am going to do this".

Nervous, Riolu slowly walked onto the wooden grate that covered the footprint sentry hole in the front of the entrance. It was protocol for all Pokémon to stand on top of it before entering, as the guild does not want outlaws to go in undetected through the one entrance available to public, but nothing was happening. Riolu was starting wonder if something was wrong when suddenly…

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!" said a voice.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" asked another voice.

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

Startled, Riolu jumped back in surprise and after a few minutes. In all his time in Treasure Town, this was his first visit to the guild, but he had not expect voices to shout up from the grate. Shaken, Riolu got up and sighed.

"… I can't… I can't bring myself to go in… even though I vowed myself to do so today…"

Riolu then took out a small object that resembles a piece of rubble from his bag, and sighed.

"I thought bringing my personal treasure would help me be brave enough to go on…"

Riolu lets out a long, solemn sigh

"… I just can't do it… I'm such a coward… how depressing…"

He then turned around and slowly descended down the brown, rocky hill, where the tent-like entrance shaped like Wigglytuff and its two fire lamps watch him go. As he approached the base of the hill, he saw the crossroad. On his right lies Treasure Town, where the "civilized" Pokémon in the area decided to group together into a settlement to grow and socialize together. Down to his left lies the road that leads to places beyond Treasure Town, where explorers and travelers come and go from other towns, areas, and unknown places which treasure riches that yearn to be discovered. But neither of those paths are where Riolu takes to go where he spends time alone: the beach. Hoping to relieve himself and to do some thinking, Riolu strides down the path, but little does he know two shadowy figures were watching from behind the trees his entire ordeal.

"Hey Zubat," a small purple looking ball with giant eyes, a two-fanged mouth, and toxic fumes spouting out the many protrusions with a skull marking on its front, "Did ya see that?"

"Yea, I did Koffing." Replied the legless and eyeless blue bat hovering next to the Poison Gas Pokémon.

"Looked to me that chicken had something valuable, something he will not put to good use."

"Should we go steal it?"

"We should. Follow him to the beach."

"Wow, what a beautiful sight," said Riolu amazed.

As soon as he reached the sandy shore, he saw the air was crowded with swirling and fluttering bubbles, ebbing and flowing where the wind takes them as they leave the mouths of the Krabbys. The group of small orange-crab like Pokémon usually come out of the ocean when there's good weather at sunset to blow bubbles as a hobby to spend time together. Their fragile spheres of water floating in the air under the light of the orange sunset refract the light to make them seem like they are glittering, adding to the natural beauty of the soft waves reaching for the shore and then sliding back with the quiet breeze making the bubbles dance as a puppeteer would with his or her puppets.

"Ah… this setting… it's always beautiful to see. Coming down here when I feel down and seeing the scenery always fills me with hope and energy. It always feels good coming here to see it…"

"Hmm, what's that?" as he caught something at the edge of his eye. He turned around and started walking closer to get a better look. As soon as he made out the shape, he saw it move.

"Wah?! Someone collapsed on the shore here!"

Dashing now, Riolu came up to the fallen Pokémon and tried to wake him or her up.

"H-h-hey… are you ok?"

"…"

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"… _Ugg, sounds like someone's talking_ …"

"Hey!"

And with that, the Pokémon slowly blinked and opened his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake! Thank goodness"

And with that, the Pokémon got up, turned and faced him.

"Where…where am I?"

Feeling dazed, Ore got up and looked at his surroundings, and saw what appears to be the beach. And as he was observing his surroundings, he heard a voice coming from his side.

"You were not moving at all! I was worried for you. Glad you are alright. Do you have any clue about how you ended up here at the beach unconscious?"

Ore turned and saw the source of the voice; another Pokémon. It appears to be a blue dog standing on its toes, with black feet and torso, wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"(I… I was unconscious? For how long? I don't seem to remember how I got here… It's all blank," Ore thought.

"Wells… anyways," Riolu said, changing the topic, "I'm Riolu. Nice to meet you. What's your name? I have not seen you around before actually."

" _Mhm… what was my name again? Oh yea! It's Ore!_ Uh, nice to meet you Riolu. My name is Ore."

Riolu beamed with interest, "Ore… that's a nice name!" But the next thing that came out shocked him.

"Uh, and I am human"

"WHHAAAATTTT! B-b-but, you look like a regular Phanpy to me. How can you be human?!"

"Huh?" questioned Ore as he looked at himself through the reflection in the water. " _What, how am I a Phanpy?"_

But sure enough, he was a small blue elephant on all fours, long ears, and a trunk, and the strangest thing of all: he is already used to being a quadruped.  
" _This feeling"_ Ore thought " _How this could've happened? How long was I a Phanpy?_ "

His thoughts were interrupted by Riolu's sputtering.

"You… weird aren't you… you sure you aren't pulling my leg or something?"

"N-n-no!" shook Ore, still feeling confused with the situation.

"Mhm… ok then… at least you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon. A lot of bad Pokémon have been appearing lately, turning hostile. Sorry I doubted you, it's just that you never know, gotta be careful right?"

In the midst of their conversation, neither of them noticed two figures that were rushing at Riolu.

"OW!" yelled Riolu as he fell forward and dropped the Relic Fragment.

"Woops, I'm sorry for running into you like that" said Koffing sarcastically.

"I'll be taking that" said Zubat as he snatched up the Relic Fragment.

"H-h-hey! That's mine!" Riolu cried out.

"Tch, treasure like this doesn't belong to a loser like you" sneered Koffing, "see ya later losers."

And off the duo went into the cave ahead.

"… I can't believe it... they took my valuable treasure… it… means everything to me…" Riolu began to sob, "if I lose it, I'll… no. I am going after them to get it back. Hey, I'm sorry to ask you right after you woke up and all, but can you please help me get it back?" Riolu asked with resolve.

"Of course I will. Despite waking up without knowing anything, I'll help you get back your treasure." Ore answered.

"R-really!" Riolu's eyes gleamed with happiness, "then we have no time to lose. Come on!"

And thus, their first adventure of many began.


End file.
